2019 Africa Cup of Nations squads
The 2019 Africa Cup of Nations is an international football tournament that will be held in Egypt from 21 June to 19 July 2019. The 24 national teams involved in the tournament are required to register a squad of 23 players, including three goalkeepers. Only players in these squads were eligible to take part in the tournament. Group A Egypt Coach: Javier Aguirre A 25-man provisional squad was announced on 21 May 2019. Caps and goals as of 26 March 2019 consequent to the match against Nigeria. |caps=30|goals=0|club=Pyramids|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Smouha|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=87|goals=3|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=51|goals=2|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Pyramids|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Ismaily|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Pyramids|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Smouha|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=71|goals=6|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=41|goals=6|club=Pyramids|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=35|goals=5|club=Kasımpaşa|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=32|goals=0|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Atromitos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Feirense|clubnat=POR}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Pyramids|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=62|goals=39|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|goals=6|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=20|goals=5|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=7|goals=4|club=Al Mokawloon Al Arab|clubnat=EGY}} ------------- DR Congo Coach: Florent Ibengé A 32-man provisional squad was announced on 21 May 2019 |caps=35|club=Al-Ansar|clubnat=SAU|}} |caps=17|club=Dinamo București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=4|club=Chiasso|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=0|club=Sanga Balende|clubnat=COD}} |caps=65|club=Mazembe|clubnat=COD}} |caps=20|club=Vita Club|clubnat=COD}} |caps=19|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=16|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=12|club=1º de Agosto|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=11|club=Alanyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=11|club=Vita Club|clubnat=COD}} |caps=8|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=6|club=Konyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=1|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|club=Vita Club|clubnat=COD}} |caps=49|club=Mazembe|clubnat=COD}} |caps=46|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=41|club=Kilmarnock|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=21|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=19|club=Vita Club|clubnat=COD}} |caps=12|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=5|club=Vita Club|clubnat=COD}} |caps=1|club=Kilmarnock|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=0|club=Rayo Vallecano|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=36|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=22|club=Antwerp|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=19|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=16|club=Mazembe|clubnat=COD}} |caps=4|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|club=Al-Wehda|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=0|club=Mazembe|clubnat=COD}} ------------- Uganda Coach: Sébastien Desabre |caps=70|club=Mamelodi Sundowns|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=29|club=Adama City|clubnat=ETH}} |caps=6|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=SDN}} |caps=0|club=KCCA|clubnat=UGA}} |caps=99|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=75|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=54|club=Azam|clubnat=TAN}} |caps=51|club=TP Mazembe|clubnat=DRC}} |caps=37|club=Žižkov|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=35|club=Simba|clubnat=TAN}} |caps=25|club=KCCA|clubnat=UGA}} |caps=2|club=Yeovil Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|club=Östersunds|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=57|club=Gorica|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=43|club=Churchill Brothers|clubnat=IND}} |caps=41|club=Shakhter Karagandy|clubnat=KAZ}} |caps=15|club=KCCA|clubnat=UGA}} |caps=11|club=Vipers|clubnat=UGA}} |caps=11|club=Vipers|clubnat=UGA}} |caps=8|club=Maritzburg United|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=5|club=Montreal Impact|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=4|club=Ethiopian Coffee|clubnat=ETH}} |caps=68|club=Simba|clubnat=TAN}} |caps=21|club=Smouha|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=13|club=KCCA|clubnat=UGA}} |caps=6|club=KCCA|clubnat=UGA}} |caps=0|club=Syrianska|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=0|club=Carlstad United|clubnat=SWE}} ------------- Zimbabwe Coach: Sunday Chidzambwa |caps=30|club=Polokwane City|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=12|club=Witbank Spurs|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=0|club=Chapungu United|clubnat=ZIM}} |caps=0|club=Baroka|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=18|club=Kaizer Chiefs|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=13|club=Bloemfontein Celtic|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=10|club=Platinum|clubnat=ZIM}} |caps=9|club=Cefn Druids|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=7|club=Lamontville Golden Arrows|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=5|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|club=CAPS United|clubnat=ZAM}} |caps=3|club=Power Dynamos|clubnat=ZAM}} |caps=0|club=Yadah Stars|clubnat=ZIM}} |caps=38|club=Lamontville Golden Arrows|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=34|club=Lokeren|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=34|club=Kaizer Chiefs|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=33|club=Amazulu|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=25|club=Orlando Pirates|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=24|club=Baroka|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=15|club=Zanaco|clubnat=ZAM}} |caps=15|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=12|club=Azam|clubnat=TAN}} |caps=10|club=Orlando Pirates|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=8|club=Platinum Zvishavane|clubnat=ZIM}} |caps=6|club=Young Africans|clubnat=TAN}} |caps=5|club=Yadah Stars|clubnat=ZIM}} |caps=3|club=Herentals|clubnat=ZIM}} |caps=1|club=Amazulu|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=21|club=SuperSport United|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=18|club=Dalian Yifang|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=14|club=Lamontville Golden Arrows|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=11|club=Le Havre|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|club=Polokwane City|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=1|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} ------------- Group B Nigeria Coach: Gernot Rohr A 25-man provisional squad was announced |caps=21|club=Katsina United|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=13|club=Anorthosis Famagusta|clubnat=CYP}} |caps=10|club=Kaizer Chiefs|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=44|club=Leganés|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=31|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=30|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=27|club=Brighton & Hove Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|club=Rotherham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|club=Paderborn 07|clubnat=GER}} |caps=6|club=Çaykur Rizespor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=85|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=28|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=26|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|club=Levante|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=24|club=Hapoel Be'er Sheva|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=10|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=6|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=81|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=27|club=Shanghai Shenhua|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=25|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|club=Charleroi|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=2|club=Midtjylland|clubnat=DEN}} ------------- Guinea Coach: Paul Put |caps=60|club=Excelsior|clubnat=REU}} |caps=4|club=Östersund|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=1|club=Pau|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|club=Horoya|clubnat=GUI}} |caps=43|club=Toulouse|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=18|club=Caen|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=6|club=Béziers|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=5|club=Nancy|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|club=Ajaccio|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0||club=Xanthi|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=0||club=Brentford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=32|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=19|club=Gaz Metan Mediaș|clubnat=ROM}} |caps=5|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=4|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|club=Horoya|clubnat=GUI}} |caps=44|club=Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=26|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=26|club=Zulte Waregem|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=29|club=Auxerre|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=6|club=Gimnàstic|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=5|club=Dijon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|club=Kasımpaşa|clubnat=TUR}} ------------- Madagascar Coach: Nicolas Dupuis |caps=10|club=CNaPS Sport|clubnat=MAD}} |caps=8|club=JS Saint-Pierroise|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|club=FC Martigues|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=21|club=CNaPS Sport|clubnat=MAD}} |caps=17|club=JS Saint-Pierroise|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=8|club=Stade de Reims|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=7|club=Grenoble|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|club=Minnesota United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=3|club=Arras Football|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|club=Grenoble|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=12|club=MC Alger|clubnat=ALG}} |caps=11|club=Kaizer Chiefs|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=11|club=Fleury 91|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=8|club=Fosa Juniors FC|clubnat=MAD}} |caps=7|club=Ludogorets Razgrad|clubnat=BUL}} |caps=6|club=Charleroi|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=3|club=Les Herbiers VF|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|club=Troyes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=38|club=Misr Lel Makkasa|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=36|club=Clermont Foot|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=33|club=Paris FC|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=25|club=Al-Adalh FC|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=25|club=CNaPS Sport|clubnat=MAD}} |caps=23|club=Samut Sakhon|clubnat=THA}} |caps=3|club=Vitré|clubnat=FRA}} ------------- Burundi Coach: Olivier Niyungeko |caps=28|club=Sofapaka|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=16|club=TP Bata|clubnat=BDI}} |caps=0|club=Sofapaka|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=0|club=Messager Ngozi|clubnat=BDI}} |caps=52|club=Vipers|clubnat=UGA}} |caps=27|club=Kigali|clubnat=RWA}} |caps=26|club=União da Madeira|clubnat=POR}} |caps=26|club=Mukura|clubnat=RWA}} |caps=25|club=Chippa United|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=14|club=Sofapaka|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=6|club=Kigali|clubnat=RWA}} |caps=0|club=Free agent|clubnat=}} |caps=41|club=Al-Orouba|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=41|club=Mukura|clubnat=RWA}} |caps=39|club=Al-Taawoun|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=30|club=Al-Mujazzal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=6|club=Hibernian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=6|club=Aigle Noir Makamba|clubnat=BDI}} |caps=38|club=JS Kabylie|clubnat=ALG}} |caps=33|club=Al-Adalh|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=19|club=NAPSA Stars|clubnat=ZAM}} |caps=18|club=Ethiopian Coffee|clubnat=ETH}} |caps=5|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|club=ZESCO United|clubnat=ZAM}} |caps=0|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=0|club=NAC Breda|clubnat=NED}} |caps=0|club=Tarbes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|club=Gor Mahia|clubnat=KEN}} ------------- Group C Senegal Coach: Aliou Cissé A 25-man provisional squad was announced on 31 May 2019. |caps=17|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=5|club=S.P.A.L.|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|club=Reims|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=35|club=Göztepe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=31|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=24|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=17|club=Valenciennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=13|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=11|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=3|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=57|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=47|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|club=Málaga|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=20|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=19|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=2|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=2|club=Lorient|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=56|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|club=Amiens|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=24|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=20|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=14|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=3|club=Nancy|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|club=Nîmes|clubnat=FRA}} ------------- Algeria Coach: Djamel Belmadi The final squad was announced on 30 May 2019. |caps=59|club=Al-Ettifaq|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=13|club=Al-Raed|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=1|club=Metz|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=43|club=Betis|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=38|club=Moreirense|clubnat=POR}} |caps=17|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=11|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=7|club=Nice|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=6|club=Lens|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=5|club=S.P.A.L.|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=50|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=41|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|club=Empoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|club=Dijon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|club=Paradou AC|clubnat=ALG}} |caps=0|club=Brest|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=60|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=45|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=44|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|club=Al Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=5|club=Espérance|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=5|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} ------------- Kenya Coach: Sébastien Migné A 30-man provisional squad was announced on 14 May 2019. |caps=19|club=Saint George|clubnat=ETH}} |caps=0|club=Kariobangi Sharks|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=0|club=Kariobangi Sharks|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=0|club=Bandari|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=52|club=ZESCO United|clubnat=ZAM}} |caps=35|club=Nkana|clubnat=ZAM}} |caps=33|club=Sepsi Sfântu Gheorghe|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=29|club=Maritzburg United|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=18|club=Vasalunds|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=6|club=Gor Mahia|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=5|club=Gor Mahia|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=2|club=Vihiga United|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=1|club=Real Monarchs|clubnat=USA}} |caps=53|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=38|club=ZESCO United|clubnat=ZAM}} |caps=35|club=Olímpico do Montijo|clubnat=POR}} |caps=32|club=Gor Mahia|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=32|club=Trikala|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=27|club=Sofapaka|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=23|club=IF Brommapojkarna|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=21|club=Cercle Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=16|club=Beijing Renhe|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=15|club=Vasalunds|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=9|club=Las Palmas Atlético|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=6|club=Leopards|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=45|club=Kakamega Homeboyz|clubnat=KEN}} |caps=31|club=Kashiwa Reysol|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=6|club=Al-Nasr|clubnat=LBY}} |caps=0|club=IK Oddevold|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=0|club=Sofapaka|clubnat=KEN}} ------------- Tanzania Coach: Emmanuel Amunike ------------- Group D Morocco Coach: Hervé Renard. A 27-man provisional squad was announced on 27 May 2019. |caps=34|club=Málaga|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=15|club=Girona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=2|club=Wydad Casablanca|clubnat=MAR}} |caps=1|club=RS Berkane|clubnat=MAR}} |caps=62|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=35|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=33|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=39|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=19|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|club=Reims|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=1|club=Hassania Agadir|clubnat=MAR}} |caps=66|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=61|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=53|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=31|club=Caen|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=23|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=19|club=Saint-Étienne|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=9|club=Celta|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=7|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|club=Sassuolo|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=52|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=22|club=Leganés|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=22|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=15|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=15|club=Hebei|clubnat=China}} |caps=2|club=AZ|clubnat=NED}} ------------- Ivory Coast Coach: Ibrahim Kamara |caps=40|club=Mazembe|clubnat=COD}} |caps=13|club=Free State Stars|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=3|club=ASEC Mimosas|clubnat=CIV}} |caps=52|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=35|club=ADO Den Haag|clubnat=NED}} |caps=13|club=Slavia Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=9|club=Wydad Casablanca|clubnat=MAR}} |caps=8|club=Red Star|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=6|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=5|club=Angers|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|club=Angers|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|club=ASEC Mimosas|clubnat=CIV}} |caps=65|club=Toulouse|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=44|club=Neuchâtel Xamax|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=28|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=23|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|club=Caen|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=8|club=Metz|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|club=Toulouse|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=52|club=Al-Arabi|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=17|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|club=Young Boys|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=11|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=10|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=9|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|club=Sint-Truiden|clubnat=BEL}} ------------- South Africa Coach: Stuart Baxter A 28-man provisional squad was announced on 21 May 2019. |caps=9|club=Bidvest Wits|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=5|club=SuperSport United|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=0|club=Kaizer Chiefs|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=40|club=Bidvest Wits|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=23|club=Mamelodi Sundowns|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=15|club=Bidvest Wits|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=14|club=Kaizer Chiefs|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=13|club=Bidvest Wits|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=1|club=Kaizer Chiefs|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=6|club=Cape Town City|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=3|club=Orlando Pirates|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=49|club=SuperSport United|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=40|club=Vitesse|clubnat=NED}} |caps=32|club=Mamelodi Sundowns|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=26|club=Mamelodi Sundowns|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=24|club=Amiens SC|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=16|club=Mamelodi Sundowns|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=15|club=Brentford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|club=Mamelodi Sundowns|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=1|club=Maritzburg United|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=0|club=Orlando Pirates|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=18|club=Union Saint-Gilloise|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=14|club=Cape Town City|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=13|club=Montpellier|clubnat=France}} |caps=7|club=Mamelodi Sundowns|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=7|club=RC Strasbourg|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|club=Orlando Pirates|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=2|club=Sparta Rotterdam|clubnat=NED}} ------------- Namibia Coach: Ricardo Mannetti ------------- Group E Tunisia Coach: Alain Giresse ------------- Mali Coach: Mohamed Magassouba |caps=25|club=Stade Malien|clubnat=MLI}} |caps=14|club=Troyes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|club=Djoliba|clubnat=MLI}} |caps=30|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=12|club=LOSC|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=9|club=Metz|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=8|club=Vitória de Guimarães|clubnat=POR}} |caps=1|club=Lens|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|club=Troyes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=19|club=Brighton & Hove Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|club=Rangers|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=8|club=Red Bull Salzburg|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=8|club=Cercle Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=6|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|club=Lens|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|club=Shabaab al Jabal|clubnat=LBY}} |caps=2|club=Lens|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=20|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=19|club=US Orléans|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=17|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=17|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=14|club=Nantes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=9|club=Standard Liége|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=5|club=Charleroi|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=3|club=Ankaragücü|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=0|club=Red Bull Salzburg|clubnat=AUT}} ------------- Mauritania Coach: Corentin Martins |caps=23|club=ACS Ksar|clubnat=MTN}} |caps=2|club=ASC Kédia|clubnat=MTN}} |caps=1|club=ASC Police|clubnat=MTN}} |caps=28|club=AJ Auxerre|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=28|club=AD Alcorcón|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=28|club=Tevragh-Zeïna|clubnat=MTN}} |caps=16|club=Difaâ El Jadidi|clubnat=MAR}} |caps=12|club=Servette|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=8|club=Grenoble|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|club=CS Sedan-Ardennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=3|club=US Orléans B|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=41|club=Nouadhibou|clubnat=MTN}} |caps=35|club=Real Valladolid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=31||club=Xanthi|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=31|club=DRB Tadjenanet|clubnat=ALG}} |caps=22|club=Elazığspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=7|club=Hajer|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=1|club=Grenoble|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=47|club=AS Gabès|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=42|club=US Tataouine|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=23|club=Gazişehir Gaziantep|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=6|club=Nouadhibou|clubnat=MTN}} |caps=1|club=Aurillac Arpajon|clubnat=FRA}} ------------- Angola Coach: Srđan Vasiljević A 26-man provisional squad was announced on 20 May 2019. |caps=34|club=Interclube|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=1|club=1° de Agosto|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=1|club=Académica do Lobito|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=46|club=1° de Agosto|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=44|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=17|club=1° de Agosto|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=15|club=Rio Ave|clubnat=POR}} |caps=13|club=Petro de Luanda|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=11|club=Petro de Luanda|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=9|club=1° de Agosto|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=8||club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=0|club=Girona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=22|club=Petro de Luanda|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=10|club=1° de Agosto|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=10|club=Dudelange|clubnat=LUX}} |caps=0|club=1° de Agosto|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=59||club=Boavista|clubnat=POR}} |caps=46|club=Alanyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=22|club=Rio Ave|clubnat=POR}} |caps=20|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=21|club=Belenenses|clubnat=POR}} |caps=7|club=1° de Agosto|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=3|club=Bravos do Maquis|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=1|club=Braga|clubnat=POR}} |caps=0|club=Albacete|clubnat=ESP}} ------------- Group F Cameroon Coach: Clarence Seedorf A 34-man provisional squad was announced on 10 May 2019. On May 15, Jean-Charles Castelletto, Tristan Dingomé, Stève Mvoué added provisional squad. |caps=70|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=40|club=Oostende|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=9|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=0|club=Coton Sport|clubnat=CMR}} |caps=37|club=Montpellier|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=25|club=Slavia Praha|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=23|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=15|club=Brighton & Hove Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|club=Panionios|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=6|club=Kayserispor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=2|club=Red Bull Salzburg|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=1|club=Mariupol|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=1|club=Sochaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|club=Brest|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=46|club=Maccabi Haifa|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=37|club=1. FC Nürnberg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=25|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=21|club=Henan Jianye|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=19|club=Heart of Midlothian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=17|club=Mouscron|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=16|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|club=Panionios|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=2|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|club=Ural Yekaterinburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=0|club=Eding Sport|clubnat=CMR}} |caps=0|club=Betis|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|club=Reims|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=63|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=50|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=24|club=Astra Giurgiu|clubnat=ROM}} |caps=22|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=15|club=Young Boys|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=5|club=Angers|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|club=Marítimo|clubnat=POR}} |caps=1|club=Young Boys|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=0|club=Azur Stars FC|clubnat=CMR}} ------------- Ghana Coach: James Kwesi Appiah |caps=15|club=Maritzburg United|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=3|club=Sochaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|club=Asante Kotoko|clubnat=Ghana}} |caps=64|club=Metz|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=61|club=Columbus Crew|clubnat=USA}} |caps=24|club=Stade Reims|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=12|club=Göztepe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=5|club=İstanbul Başakşehir|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=6|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=5|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|club=Genk|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=0|club=St. Gallen|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=0|club=Hearts of Oak|clubnat=GHA}} |caps=71||club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=61|club=Newcastle United||clubnat=ENG}} |caps=54|club=Alavés|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=34|club=Empoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=21|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=10|club=New York City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|club=Hibernian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=0|club=FK Cukaricki |clubnat=SRB}} |caps=0|club=CD Numancia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=106|club=Kayserispor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=81|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=53|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=32|club=Nantes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=0|club=Salamanca|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|club=Asante Kotoko|clubnat=GHA}} ------------- Benin Coach: Michel Dussuyer |caps=23|club=Malatyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=13|club=Niort|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|club=Buffles|clubnat=BEN}} |caps=59|club=Amiens|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=21|club=Plateau United|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=18|club=Brest|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=16|club=Yzeure|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=12|club=Caen|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=11|club=ASPAC|clubnat=BEN}} |caps=10|club=Sochaux-Montbéliard|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=3|club=Levadiakos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=73|club=Gençlerbirliği|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=22|club=Auxerre|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=22|club=SC Toulon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=5|club=Yeovil Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|club=Ben Guerdane|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=0|club=Club Africain|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=46|club=Adana Demirspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=24|club=Vaduz|clubnat=LIE}} |caps=19|club=Niort|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=14|club=Huddersfield Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|club=FK Senica|clubnat=SVK}} |caps=1|club=Hansa Rostock|clubnat=GER}} ------------- Guinea-Bissau Coach: Baciro Candé External links 2019 Squads